tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yanyarigan
Yanyarigan is a Class A star formerly owned by the Karalian Empire, purchased by the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate at the close of the Gimheldt Dispute. It is a young system filled with numerous smaller planetoids, but only one full-sized planet. The system shows previous evidence of gas giants, though such planets have long since been ejected. History Yanyarigan was an early Karalian Empire colony valued for two critical factors: distance from core Vaikan worlds and the presence of a vast cache of Omni technology on the system's only planet. Minor military testing occurred on Yanya for some time, but information on these tests has not been made public. Information on when gates to the system were built is also classified. For the most part, the system was ignored until the EIT and KE squabbled over border territory in the Gimheldt Dispute. As part of the settlement, the KE was given partial control over one system and total control over two others, while the EIT was allowed to purchase Yanyarigan for a relatively small sum and partially control another system in 2125 AD. During the early stages of the Kklxin War, Yanyarigan was surrounded due to the occupations of Aatami and Kastner. Probing attacks never dislodged the system's garrison, and the Kklxin were pushed back before they could mount a full assault on the system. Yanyarigan is now a site of major military buildup pending renewed Eteno offensives into Kklxin border territories. Planets and features Yanya Believed to have been terraformed in the past, Yanya is a barely-habitable rocky planet containing a cache site for Omni technology. The original purpose of this planet is largely unknown, but the technologies present in the cache suggest it was either a military or science outpost. Access to the surface is restricted, and the only settlement is a government research center at the Omni cache with 2,500 inhabitants. Yanya Belt Resource-rich asteroid field with an above-average amount of planetoids within its boundaries. Yanya is located within. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Haulach Imperial Navy headquarters for the local garrison fleet and all guard and reserve forces held back in the case of a Kklxin advance into Kastner. Orbits Yanya. ENS Himinglava Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard duty at the Lafhrenz gate pending renewed offensives against the Kklxin. ENS Dulva Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard duty at the Lafhrenz gate pending renewed offensives against the Kklxin. ENS Blottughael Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard duty at the Lafhrenz gate pending renewed offensives against the Kklxin. ENS Hevring Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship on guard duty at the Lafhrenz gate pending renewed offensives against the Kklxin. Ughylatova Research Station Transfer point for Omni artifacts coming and going to Yanya for sale or examination. A small number of laboratories are present on the station, although mostly for the purpose of examining incoming artifacts before they are sent to lager research centers on the surface. Orbits Yanya. Pyhlotandravosko'vo Station Multi-purpose mining station, colony, light industry center, and administrative center for the Yanyarigan system. 390,000 individuals live permanently on the station. Orbits Yanya. Vranov Mining Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals headquarters for asteroid mining in the Yanya Belt. Orbits Yanyarigan freely. Tecmincu Sarat Shipyard Small shipyard wholly dedicated to the production of military snubcraft; the vast majority of Tecmincu Sarat's product is sent directly to forces fighting the Kklxin to replace lost or damaged equipment. Orbits Yanya. Sighisora Station Chechnir Manufacturing industrial station focused primarily on the manufacture of basic consumer goods and replica Omni artifacts. Orbits Yanya. Krompachtovo Station Former asteroid fort converted into an outpost and bar for drifters, loners, troublemakers, criminals, and dissidents. The IPF is rumored to secretly operate the station for the purpose of acquiring information on enemies of the state, though this is impossible to confirm or deny. Regardless, these rumors have not impacted Krompachtovo's popularity. Orbits Yanyarigan freely. Connections * Kastner * Aatami Category:Star systems Category:Class A stars Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with one planet